callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fog of War (level)
"Fog of War" is the first campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Characters *"Alex" (playable, W.I.A.) *Hoyt (K.I.A.) *Davis (K.I.A.) *Gonzavi (K.I.A.) *Randolf (K.I.A.) *Myers (K.I.A.) *Norris (cutscene/heard only) *Kate Laswell (cutscene/heard only) *Lyons (cutscene only) *John Price (cutscene only) *Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman (cutscene only) *Jamal "The Butcher" Rahar (cutscene only) Plot A cutscene shows a video of Omar "The Wolf" Sulaman spreading Al-Qatala's cause, being watched on a phone by an Al-Qatala insurgent in the back of a van. The people in the van begin to get nervous and pass around a cigarette with one fidgeting and tapping their foot on the ground. One insurgent readies his AK-47 while another loads his X16. The van door opens and the camera follows a suicide bomber stepping out into the middle of Picadilly Circus. The civilians looked on in horror as the suicide bomber raises his detonator and it cuts to the title screen. The mission begins in Verdansk, Kastovia, 24 hours before the terrorist attack in London. Two UH-60 Blackhawks are seen above Verdansk and C.I.A. Operations Officer Alex radios USMC Colonel Norris that they are approaching the LZ. Norris gives Alex and Marine Raiders the green light on the operation as C.I.A. Station Chief, Kate Laswell, enters the operations tent and informs Norris that there may be a problem. Norris tells Laswell that the operation is already underway which Laswell responds "Not until I say so". Laswell informs Alex of General Roman Barkov's latest shipment of chlorine gas to his depot and his mercenaries are planning on moving the chemicals to Urzikstan tonight. She states that the rules of engagement haven't changed. However, she says that live fire on the Russian Military is prohibited to prevent an international incident. Laswell orders Alex to locate the gas, commandeer Barkov's trucks and make their way to the extraction point. Alex and the Marine Raiders rappel from the helicopter and begin navigating through the forest to Barkov's depot, eliminating two mercenaries patrolling the forest. With eyes on the depot, Alex radios to callsign Blue Viking to standby for a fire mission. Alex brandishes a spotter scope and recons the depot with Marine Sgt. Hoyt (Hitman 7-1). Confirming zero Russian military presence at the depot, Alex informs Blue Viking that they are clear for fire mission. A U.S. Aircraft approaches and drops it's payload of White Phosphorus at the depot entrance, minimizing the presence of Barkov's mercenaries while also alerting the rest of the depot security. Alex and the Marines head down to the depot and took a group of Barkov's mercenaries out who are searching the area for enemy movement. Alex, along with others, entered the depot and eliminated a few mercenaries outside and inside a small building. The mercenaries, well aware about their presence began to vacate the compound. As the Marines breach a door, one of the Marines, Cpl. Davis (Hitman 7-2) is almost immediately gunned down by a machine gun with a spotlight. Alex suppresses the machine gunner and they fight a large group of mercenaries as they advance on the machine gun, eventually eliminating it. Alex and the others took a few mercenaries out that are retreating into the warehouse, afterwards making their entry. The mercenaries quickly cutted the power moments after the Marines made their entry so they turned their flashlights on in order to see in the dark. Noticing enemy movement inside the warehouse, Alex and the others took the enemy soldiers out and Alex turned the power on. Sgt. Hoyt calls out and notifies the rest of the team of Russian Army KIA. Alex informs Laswell that the Marines have just engaged and eliminated the Spetsnaz troops and requests for immediate extraction, but Laswell denies and says that Command wants "mission accomplished" on this assignment. They arrive at the loading dock and Alex uses a test kit to sample the containers inside a truck for the chemical gas. Alex confirms positive ID on the gas and the Marines begin to move out. The Marines commandeer the truck along with two jeeps. Alex gets into the second jeep and as they are leaving, a burning truck is seen rolling down the hill and rams the lead jeep. An RPG is fired at the jeep that Alex is inside and knocks the jeep over. Alex wakes up and LCpl. Randolf drags him out, only to be killed along with Sgt. Hoyt and the other Marine Raiders. Alex watches as the others died and the two insurgents approach. One of them examines one of the dead Marine Raiders and informs his lieutenant that they are not Russians, but Americans. The lieutenant sees Alex moving and hastily takes the truck carrying the chlorine gas and drive off with the rest of the insurgents. Alex radios Laswell that the Marines are dead. The gas was taken and he needs evac ASAP. Laswell tells him that they are tracking a large movement of Russian forces are heading his way and sit tight as they are pushing for a fast exfiltration. Laswell exits the operations tent and tells the Colonel that this operation is "compartmentalized" which means that Norris no longer has clearance. Norris argues that his Marines are still out there and need a quick reaction force to be sent in, although Laswell objects to it. General Lyons approaches them and dismisses Norris to speak with Laswell. Lyons informs Laswell of recent developments. The Kremlin suspended all deconfliction channels. The US Sixth Fleet is pushing into the Black Sea and the chemical weapons are now in the wild. Lyons concludes by telling Laswell that her fingerprints were all over the operation and tells her to fix it. Laswell attempts to downplay the situation by stating that intelligence is their best weapon which Lyons says that they tried and tell Laswell to get her "a better weapon" and promptly walks away. Laswell calls Cpt. John Price who is "occupied" on a mission. A figure is seen aiming a sniper rifle to assassinate a target in a car. Laswell informs Price that the chemical weapons have fallen into terrorist hands and they could be in Paris or New York which Price includes London as a possible location. As Price is seen eliminating the sniper, Laswell requests a time for when Price can be briefed which Price replies "we just did". Weapon Loadout Achievements * Nothing but Net (20 ) - Neutralize the 'Fog of War' machine gun with a frag grenade. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels